


#16: Moans

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: ill leave but if u want could u write something where dan overhears phil masturbating and it turns him on and maybe they end up fucking in the end?? thanks ;)





	

At first, Dan thinks Phil is hurt, because he's Phil.  Phil is an innocent sunshine bean who gets wide eyed and blushy when someone makes a dick joke. Phil doesn’t jerk off. But after a moment, Dan not only realizes that yes, that’s what’s happening, but that Phil sounds fucking hot. He must not know Dan hasn’t left to go grocery shopping yet Before he realizes it, Dan has his hand in his pants, biting his fist to try and stay quiet. As he whimpers into his hand, drawing closer to climax, he hears something that makes him freeze.

“Dan,” Phil moans breathlessly from his room. It takes Dan all of two seconds to go to Phil’s room and open the door, watching Phil, who has three lube slick fingers buried inside himself, other hand jerking off slowly. Dan clears his throat and Phil jumps, flushing bright red. “I’m sorry, I thought you already left,” he stammers.

“I hadn’t,” Dan says cooly. “But I’m glad I didn’t miss the sound of you, moaning my name.”

Eyes wide, Phil blushes harder. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Stop apologizing,” Dan purrs, crossing the room as he strips away his shirt. “And don’t stop on my account, I was enjoying the show.”

Those words make Phil moan again, starting to move his hands again, practically riding his fingers and whimpering, clearly getting close. “Dan, want you to fuck me,” he breathes.

“Phil, look at me,” Dan says firmly. “Do you actually want this, or are you just horny?”

“I want this, Dan, please!”

“Okay, okay,” Dan says, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. “I see you’ve got lube. Condoms?”

“Top left drawer of my dresser,” Phil gasps, watching Dan reach to grab one, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it over himself, moaning when Phil starts to loosely jerk him off with his lube-slick hand. “C’mon, get inside me,” he begs, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck to pull him in for a kiss as Dan pushes Phil’s legs apart.

Dan laughs, kissing Phil back. “I’m working on it. Be patient, Phil. I’m going to take my time with you.”

Shivers run down Phil’s spine as he locks his legs around Dan’s waist. It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel and prompts are closed


End file.
